


You Haven't Gotten Taller

by killerkitty15



Series: Late Bloomer Series [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Clint Barton, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Slightly Out Of Character, Two Shot, Voyeurism, minor heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: Natasha finds out about the relationship between Deadpool and Peter. So obviously she does what any normal person would do. Threaten to cut off Deadpool’s balls. Duh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Nat finds out (Nat finds out about Peter's relationship with D.P. about two weeks after Peter is revealed to be an Omega)

I knew something was up the moment I saw them together, almost three weeks after the incident that involved an Omega drug and a fearful drug dealer that refused to talk, especially about anything that involved Deadpool and Peter. I wondered -no, I knew -that he was threatened by that mercenary, but no matter how much I pushed and coaxed, I couldn’t get a word from him. When Peter came in after four days of being MIA, it was as if my entire body sighed with relief; everything went against what I’d been taught as an assassin, but looking at Peter’s adorable face, I couldn’t stop the surge in my veins of purely Omega love. A bittersweet feeling. But, here and now, I was safe to give into that beautiful, complete sensation and rushed to the brunette’s side -as composed as I could be- and brought him close to me in a hug.

“Uh...Natasha, what-?”

“Disappear without a word again and I’ll kill you,” I whispered, pressing my lips and nose to his temple, not kissing him but inhaling his scent. It smelled...different than usual. _Sweeter_. It wasn't bad, comforting, but it set me on edge. I knew what it was, no matter how probable it may have seemed, but I knew that smell that only enhanced and magnified Peter’s original old book, coffee and autumn rain smell.

_OMEGA._

What would this mean for him? I knew he wouldn’t stop being Spider-Man but, when the already over protective Alphas found out about his new status, it would only lead to headaches for the teen. Even as an Omega myself, I could feel my hackles practically rising as I thought about Peter, the baby of our little pack, being thrown around like a piece of trash and hit mercilessly by our superhuman enemies. I knew it all added up to the Omega instincts that hadn’t been completely wiped away, but I couldn’t suppress them. Didn’t dare to. It was the first time in a long time that I felt this way and I honestly did care about Peter. He just had such a delightful personality.

He laughed it off, of course, and I took private delight in his lean arms wrapping around my waist and squeezing gently. “Ok, I'll make sure you know, at least,” he muttered a bit grumpily but not enough to raise any internal alarm bells, “ _if_ you can keep a secret.”

“You insult my profession,” I replied with a practiced smile. There was something more there, to what he said, but I didn't know what he meant. That alone solidified my decision.

* * *

What I saw made me grit my teeth as I fought my protective instincts. The sexual harassment and bullying Peter endured from his peers. But, besides that, Peter’s life was, officially, uneventful and boring.

He went to track and a robot building club but, went straight home from school after those were done and stayed there until it was time for him to go on patrol. I watched him swing from skyscraper to skyscraper, flipping in the air and webbing petty thieves, robbers, harassers and rapists to lamp posts and window frames. It was two in the morning before he stopped, hanging off a flag pole and surveying his city. It really was a poetic, picturesque image, I thought, pressing myself to a small alcove.

“Spidey-baby!”

I could hear Peter’s high pitched squeak as a red clad mercenary tackled him from behind, causing the superhero to fall from his perch. Immediately, Peter shot out a web to catch himself, the enertia swinging them forward and making Deadpool crash back fast into the window of City Hall.

“W-Wade!” I heard the teen hiss -though I was briefly distracted by the fact that Peter was now on a first name basis with the mercenary; had that always been the case? -holding them up against the side of the building, “Are you a fucking idiot?”

“But I missed you…” the older man whined like a child, wrapping his arms and legs around Peter’s torso and nuzzling into his neck, “ _Come on!_ Isn’t your patrol over?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Were you waiting for me, baby boy?”

“N-N-N-uhm…”

“Let’s go, sweetheart, let’s go somewhere nice and quiet,” he said, his hand sliding slowly and seductively down Peter’s back, “Let me take care of you….”

I watched Peter’s chest heave and the tension release from his shoulders, practically melting into Deadpool’s body.

“Ok…”

My eyes widened and I scrambled to follow the two as Peter webbed them through New York City to a really shitty looking neighborhood with homeless people, prostitutes and gangbangers everywhere. They made their way to a shitty apartment building with chipping brick and peeling paint on the windows, which Wade managed to pry open before helping the brunette in by gripping his waist and lifting him in. With the two superhumans out of my line of sight and hearing range, I hooked a sound magnifier to my ear and took out my pair of binoculars. With the binoculars, I watched Deadpool slide his hands up the teen’s sides to the sides of his neck, pushing his finger tips up and under Peter’s mask before peeling it off and tossing it to the side. Peter smiled coyly and I could even see the shiver that rocked through the Alpha’s body. Clothes were slowly and teasingly discarded on the floor which was -surprisingly -clean but I had no doubt that was thanks to Peter. Deadpool slid his hands under Peter’s naked thighs, lifting him and setting him on the futon couch before sliding down his body and shoving his head between his thighs.

“F-Fuck...Wade!”

Deadpool chuckled, his mouth sliding over Peter’s erection. With the sound magnifier, I could hear all the smacking and wet sucking noises and I felt my face heat up, not due to the act itself but due to who it was being done on. I felt horror and discomfort settle within my chest, but couldn’t look away, watching in horrified fascination as Peter’s skin disappeared between thin, scarred lips, the teen’s back arching and wanton moans echoing in the apartment, loud enough that the neighbors would have heard, if they were home; he wasn’t shy about digging his nails into the back of Deadpool’s skull and neck, urging his face further between the junction of his thighs.

“Yes! Wade, please, please, please! Your mouth’s so fucking hot! S’good! You’re so good to me, Alpha! Never going anywh _-ngh_!” Peter screamed in pleasure as the Alpha’s hand disappeared between his legs. I could hear the wet sounds of Deadpool sucking and his fingers penetrating Peter’s slickened hole, scissoring him open, but it was Deadpool shoving down his bottoms and folding Peter practically in half that finally made me jerk my binoculars away from my eyes and the sound magnifiers out of my ears with a horrified frown.

I had just watched Deadpool get freaky with my pseudo-son…ugh. The thought ran through my mind all the way back to Headquarters, the images and noises replaying in my head in a fucked up film-noir type way.

“Nat!”

I jerked up, realizing belatedly that I had already entered the tower and sat on my bed, only to just...stare out the window at the city below. My eyes travelled to the only one allowed in the room, Clint, who had called my name with a startling amount of worry.

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, cutting straight to the point as he slowly approached me and lowered himself beside me on the bed, “Are you having A Moment?”

A Moment. He thought I was remembering the Red Room. Or something equally as regretful and painful and -no, I wouldn’t go there, not today. “No.”

“Then why the hell are you staring like that?”

I looked at Clint out of the corner of my eye, noting that he had just came from the tower’s gym with his casual clothes and the smell of sweat rolling off his skin. Minutely, I shook my head before leaning in and pressing my nose to his neck and inhaling his scent. It was mellow, a clear enough indication that he was a Beta, light like fresh cut grass and soft sunshine, a familiar smell that had always reminded me of spring. “I want a baby, Clint…” I admitted quietly, my muscles relaxing instinctually as safety flooded my veins like a drug, wrapping me up in a soft blanket. Rubbing my cheek against his slick skin, it hit me not for the first time -nor the last, in all honesty -that I felt almost stupidly safe and weak when with Clint. Even though he wasn’t an Alpha, he awakened the Omega instincts that those people had so desperately tried to stamp out; he was what I needed, I acknowledged long ago, and it would be ridiculous to resist what he offered me.

“...I know…” he whispered, running his fingers through my red hair, brushing it away from my face and brushing his lips across my forehead.

I nodded, glad that he didn’t try to tell me a comforting lie or apologize or come up with some excuse. But that wasn’t how our relationship worked. Was that why I had this sick feeling in my gut at the thought of Peter and Deadpool having sex? No...I knew that wasn’t it. If Peter did have children, I knew I’d be happy for him… I straddled Clint’s lap, still deep in thought even as I rested my hands on his chest and touched my forehead to his.

“Natasha?”

“I’m just thinking,” I reassured, sliding my hands up the solid muscle of his chest to cup his neck, pressing my thumbs beneath his adam’s apple; I shotted our noses together, pressing our lips together and sighing into the feeling of it. Yes, I wasn’t jealous of Peter’s ability to have children, it was something I accepted a long time ago, even if it still haunted me. No, I was afraid that he wouldn’t ever have _this_ . The rightness of being with someone you love, that you need, that you belong to completely; this... _feeling_ of absolute bliss. Frankly, Deadpool was an asshole and, even though I could tolerate him more than some of the others, I still found it hard to believe that Peter and Deadpool belonged together. Maybe it was Peter’s new hormones, but there was no way whatever was going on between them could work out...right?

Clint’s hands slid from my hips and up my sides, fingers hooking in the zipper in the front of my uniform and pulling it slowly downward.

I eased my arms out of the skin tight sleeves of my uniform as I thought about it. Weighed all the information. Deadpool had favored Peter right off the bat and, even though Peter said otherwise, I knew that Peter was just as fond of Deadpool and this was all before anyone knew Peter was an Omega. Maybe it wasn’t hormones, then. Maybe...just maybe the two actually cared about each other.

Pleasure suddenly shot down my spine and I gasped, my hips bucking down on their own accord. “Do I have your attention now?” Clint teased, lips wrapping around my nipple once again, a devious smirk on his lips.

“ _Yes_.”

* * *

 

“Deadpool. I want to talk to you for a minute.”

“Uh…” he and Peter share a look in the lobby of headquarters, but he nods anyway and follows me around the corner. “What-?”

I have him pressed against the wall in seconds, a gun to his throat and a knife between his balls; I feel the cold press of a gun to my temple, a blade in the middle of my back, but I don’t flinch, choosing to let my malice show in my glare and my tense shoulders rather than my face. “Listen to me. Carefully. Peter is important to me. Like a little brother.”

“ _And?_ ”

“ _And_ I know about you two.” A growl rumbled through the mercenary’s chest and I could tell he was snarling beneath his mask, baring his teeth at me threateningly; I just pressed my knife harder against his balls, getting a hiss from him in return and the gun by my temple clicking. “Shut up. I know about you two. And if you hurt him I will find you, kidnap you, and torture you for the rest of your goddamn miserable life, making you wish you were able to die. Understand?”

“I gotta say, I’m getting a little turned on by the manhandling of the boys” -he yelped as I pressed against his “boys” harder, tearing through the fabric of his uniform- “Ok, ok! Get it! You feel like being a ball buster to - _no!_ Hey! This is a _rental!_ ”

“ _Deadpool_.”

“Look, Arachnophobia, I won’t hurt Peter,” he said, suddenly serious, his entire body tense with meaning, “If I do...If I ever do, I want your little club to find a way to kill me. I don’t care how. I’ll let you do whatever. I don’t want to hurt him. I...really...I’m _really_ feeling shit.”

I tried to find any evidence of him lying but he was not exactly an easy person to pin down, what with the _insanity_. Regardless, he seemed to be...telling the truth. Nodding, I stepped back and released him, shoving my knife back into its sheath on my thigh and my gun back on the holster on my hip. “Fine. Now leave.”

“...Just out of curiousity, how-?”

_“I said leave!”_


	2. Extra: Smut: One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool sex from Peter's first person P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO this part of the story takes place about a month after last chapter, just so everyone's aware of the time line.

“You’re a dumbass.”

“I’m for cereal, Peter!”

“You. Are. A. Dumbass.”

I listened to the mercenary whine like a little bitch as we sat together on a park bench, eating tamales that some guy was selling on the corner; we weren’t dressed like our alter egos, instead wearing just hoodies, sneakers and jeans, enjoying a night off for once. “Come on, just think about it,” Wade continued, stuffing his face as he talked, “Batman could totally kick Hulk’s giant, green ba-donk-a-donk.”

“No.”

“Oh, come on-!”

“This is about as ridiculous as that time you insisted he’s fucking Robin.”

“Please! He totally is! No one keeps teenage boys in a pair of panties without expectations of getting their dick wet.”

“...I’m not wearing that.”

“ _Peter!_ ”

With a blush, I swiped a lacy, red and black thong out of his hands and stuffed it in the pocket of my jeans. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I give great head,” he said, wagging his nonexistent eyebrows and leaning into my personal space.

“Aren’t you a cheeky dick waffle,” I teased, slapping the tamale out of his hand before moving to straddle his lap.

“...I want you to know you just disrespected Mexicans everywhere.”

“Gonna punish me, then?” I teased, grabbing fistfuls of his hoodie and pulling him forward, rubbing my groin against his abdomen.

“Hmm, you know it, baby,” Wade growled, the sound going straight down my spine and I shivered as his large hands rested on my hips, the tips of his fingers teasing the globes of my ass, “Wanna go back to my place?”

“...Actually, I heard some people on the football team talking about this one place where they take Omegas to get freaky,” I suggested, feeling the blush creep up my neck, burying my face in the older man’s shoulder as I prepared myself mentally for what I was about to say, “all we need is a car.”

“Holy fuck, is it a ‘Make Out Point’ type of thing?”

Hesitantly, I nodded, unsure how I should feel about the shock coloring his words.

“Sweet Lady Death, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard,” he groaned, nuzzling his face in my neck and running his tongue along my skin. I gasped, returning the favor by cupping his dick in one hand, rocking my body down and sucking a large bruise into the side of his neck. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby boy. My little Omega.”

“ _Now_ ,” I pleaded, my voice rising in a whine that it often did these days, “Hurry or I’ll take care of myse-.”

Wade suddenly stood up, tamales forgotten, his hands gripping the back of my thighs I had to wrap my legs around his waist to keep myself from falling. I totally didn't let out a surprised squeak. Nope. Totally not me at all. He groaned out loud as a wave of pheromones slipped out at my shock of being suddenly lifted and Wade shoved one hand between my legs to rub my leaking hole above my jeans and underwear. “You smell so fuckable, Petey,” the Alpha said, his voice low and rumbly as he carried me to his van, “You won't be able to walk once I'm done with you.”

* * *

 It was just on the edge of the city with a nearly perfect view of the skyline, surrounded by trees, shrubs and nothingness which equaled a perfect spot for young, horny teens to hang out...and horny superhumans. Sitting far off from the other cars was a white van type car with fogged up windows. Within that car I resided, Peter Parker, Omega crime fighting spider human thing, in an...extremely compromising position. As soon as Wade had parked, I shoved him into the backseat.

“Well, aren't you eager.”

“I could say the same, Alpha,” I purred, tongue swiping across my dry lips as I grabbed his dick through his jeans and rubbed it through the denim. I released some pheromones, like Natasha had taught me- “It could save your life one day” -and watched as his nostrils flared and his hips bucked up into my hand as he inhaled heady scent of arousal and need.

“ _Peter_ ,” he growled, hands shooting out to grip my biceps, “you fucking cock tease.”

“Hmm… you love it,” I smirked, rocking my hard on against his leg as I unzipped his pants and pulled his dick through the slit in the spongebob boxers, “Now, hold still so I can choke on your dick.”

“Wait- wha-?”

I slid down and contorted my body until I was in a comfortable enough position to run my tongue teasingly along the throbbing vein underneath, brushing my lips and teeth along the skin. Wade growled his impatience and I had to hold his hips down as I wrapped my lips around the head. It was soft, spongy, and I licked at the slit and around the head, enjoying the softness and the musky flavor of skin; I pushed further down, feeling the scars on my tongue and moaning as I slowly and actively worked to get all of it in my mouth.

“B-Baby, you don't- don't try to take it a-a-all. If it-it’s too big, I get it. S-Super penis.”

I hummed which was, apparently, super awesome because it made Wade yelp and whine, trying to shove his dick further down my throat.

_“Peter!”_

I forced myself the rest of the way down, throat fluttering as tears and saliva poured down my face. It was... _painful_ , but I wanted to make Wade weak under me, to please him so well that he would never even _dream_ of leaving me.

His thick, scarred fingers twisted harshly in my hair, yanking my head back and making his dick fall out of my mouth with a lewd, wet, “pop” as I coughed and sputtered. “What the Hell?” I whined, nipping at his wrist, “I wanted your cum _inside_ _me_.”

“Oh god, sweetheart, you got such a filthy mouth…” Wade moaned, his head falling back against the seat, “while I'd love to watch you swallow my cum, I want to get inside that sweet booty of yours.”

“Aren't you charming,” I teased, although my heart began to beat harder and my dick twitched, “hold on.” I moved myself again, struggling out of my t-shirt, underwear and jeans before turning myself around to rest my hands on one of the back windows while my ass stuck out so Wade wouldn't have to move out of the backseat to fuck me. “Let’s go, big boy. My ass’s been aching for days. It's been so long since we’ve gotten alone time.”

“Blame fucking Natasha,” he murmured and I shivered at the feel of his breath on my thighs, his lips brushing across the swell of my ass, “She’s been on my ass like honey on Winnie.”

I would've laughed at the ridiculous metaphor, but his fingers spread apart my entrance and I felt him lapping up the stream of slick that leaked out. “Oh, fuck…”

“One day I’m going to open you up nice and slow, eat you out like you're a taco or the frosting of a cupcake. I'll fuck you ‘til you black out and you're cryin’ my name. You'll be raw and sore and wet all over. I'll make you cum until you have dry orgasms.”

I moaned as his fingers sank into me, spreading me and hooking into my walls, sinking deeper until he hit the spot inside me that had me screaming and whimpering like a whore.

“Christ, you’d think you were in Heat with how wet you are…”

“W-Wade…” I gasped, tilting my head back and pushing myself into the movement of his fingers, “Fuck me hard, fucking knot me. Can't wait until you go into Rut so I can feel your knot and all your cum just...inside me. All in me.”

Wade growled, biting down on my shoulder, holding himself back from biting down on my scent glands on my neck and binding us as mates, as he sunk himself into my body. I inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut as I felt my body desperately stretch to accommodate his length and width. Usually he prepped me with three fingers, easing the sting, but with only two it seemed to be a tight fit. “ _Peter, Peter, Peter_ ,” he panted, running his tongue along the bruise forming on my shoulder and kissing the top of my spine, “God, you're an angel. My angel. My filthy, pure, little Omega angel.”

“ _Yours_ ,” I choked out, resting my forehead against the foggy window, my chest jerking with my breaths and everything just felt so hot and so full, “Move. Now. Please, Wade.”

_“Say it again.”_

“I’m _yours_ , Wade. I've always been yours.”

He pulled back his hips, his cock dragging lewdly against my insides before he thrust back in with a grunt. I gasped as he hit my prostate on the first thrust, moaning, and pushing back into him. We quickly created a rhythm, I pushed back as he thrust in, and he hit my prostate on every other thrust. His lips were on my skin and his hand, rough from his scars and guns, was wrapped tightly around my dick, pumping it in time with his movement. It wasn’t long before I was coming on the car door, screaming and whimpering Wade’s name, pleasure clutching at my spine and tearing it out of my back as I went completely limp; Wade held me up with one hand on my stomach and the other on my throat, cutting off my air supply just the smallest bit. My eyes rolled back and I struggled to regain the breath I had lost, but was all too willing to give it up to Wade as he continued his thrusting, making my insides tender, sore and raw.

“Wade…” I whimpered weakly, covering his hands with my own, feeling the hot skin and the racing pulse beneath my tingling finger tips, “I want you now. I want your cum inside me. Please, please.”

With a growl, teeth sunk into my earlobe, chin brushing against my scent glands, and he came, making my muscles clench around him and pull him deeper inside me. “Fuck, baby boy,” he panted as he gently manuevered us so that we were lying on the backseat, my back pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around me, “What got into you?”

I sighed, nudging him so he was practically draped over me and I was surrounded by warmth and his scent, which was oozing contentedness and affection. “Natasha’s been determined to monopolize me. Plus, Tony and the Captain have been really overprotective lately….it’s a real pain in my ass.”

“ _WRONG!_    It’s not a pain in your ass because I can’t fuck you. _Therefore_ , Mr. I'm-a-super-hawt-science-smarty pants-god, your ass can't be in pain. ”

“...You’re a dumbass.”

“But I’m _your_ dumbass," he giggled, booping my nose. I quickly caught his hand, bit the heel and held it between my pectorals. 

I couldn't, however, stop the sigh and the small smile that slipped past my annoyed façade as warmth bloomed in my chest. Damn straight he was mine. “Touche.”


End file.
